Their First Real Date
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Sequal to 'The Date and the Aftermath'. Sonny and Chad go out on their first real date, but the location is a surprise for Sonny. The date is full of fun and laughter, with an unexpected, but fun, twist along the way.


**This is the sequel to **_**The Date and the Aftermath**_**. Here's _Their First Real Date_****.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS**_**: You may need to read the prequel to this, **_**The Date and the Aftermath**_**, or the beginning of this story may be confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Sonny's POV**

"How come Chad asked _you _out?" Tawni asked from her seat on the couch in our dressing room. I couldn't help but grin at from my seat at Tawni's vanity.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"Of course not!" Tawni said incredulously, "It's just that, between you and me…I thought any guy in his right mind would pick me." I giggled softly, checking myself one more time in the mirror. I was wearing white shirt with green pinstripes and puffy shirt sleeves with a black vest over it, a flowy knee length dark green skirt with a flowery stitching on the bottom and black high heeled boots that stopped just below my knee.

"But what's so special about Chad?" Tawni asked, "I thought that you thought that he was a total jerk."

"I thought he was," I said, "But he can be sweet when he wants too." As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said. Just as I thought, Chad came walking through the door. He was wearing a red button down shirt-red was totally his color- black pants and black shoes.

"Ready to go?" Chad asked me.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing my silver purse, "See you late Tawni."

"Don't rush back," Tawni said as I closed the door behind Chad and I.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Chad grinned knowingly.

"It's a surprise," he said, opening the studio door for me. I stepped out into the cool L. A. night air. Chad led the way to his limo and opened the back door for me. Who knew that Chad Dylan Cooper could be such a gentleman? Chad said got in on the other side and said something to the driver, who drove off.

"You look beautiful tonight," Chad said, looking at me. I smiled.

"You too," I said, "Well, handsome." Chad smirked.

"I know," he said, running a hand through his blonde hair. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Conceited," I said with a sigh.

"And darn proud of it," Chad said with a smirk.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked. Chad shook his head.

"It's a surprise," he said, looking out the window, "We're almost there." The limo stopped a minute later.

"Close your eyes," Chad said. I raised an eyebrow, suspicious, but did as he said. I heard Chad get out the car and then come around to my side of the limo and open my door. His hand took mine, pulling me out of my seat. I hear something in the distance. Water? Chad kept his hand in mine, leading me.

"Watch your step," he said, "There are stairs here." Chad guided me down the steps and my boots sunk into the ground. What the heck was I standing in? We didn't walk far before Chad guided me to sit on something warm and smooth. I heard Chad sit across from me.

"Okay, open your eyes," he said. I opened my eyes…and gasped. We were at the beach, sitting on a dark blue blanket not far from the ocean. In front of me on the blanket was a bunch of gourmet looking food.

"How- when- you-," I stuttered, speechless, "Chad, this is beautiful."

"Thanks," Chad said, "I had my chef put it together before we came."

"It's perfect," I said. And that's what the date was. Perfect. The food was delicious and Chad and I kept feeding little bits of food to each other- corny, I know, but so romantic. We talked about everything. Our lives before stardom, our current lives, our friends. Did you know Chad use to live in Canada? And that he does rock climbing? And had a hamster when he was four named Mr. Twitchy-Nose?

Eventually, Chad and I laid on the cool sand, parallel to the ocean, looking up at the full moon shimmering off the water. My head was resting on Chad's chest while his arm was around my waist. Our shoes and socks lay abandoned near the blanket. It was much easier to walk through the sand barefoot than with shoes slipping and sliding everywhere.

"It's a beautiful night," I said, smiling contently. The lull of Chad's heartbeat was oddly relaxing, like a lullaby.

"Yes, very beautiful," Chad said. I looked up to see Chad's blue eyes right on me, instead of the sky. I felt a blush creep onto my face. The high tide was creeping closer and closer to us, but we never moved. Eventually, I got an idea. When the waves neared us, I swiped at them, splashing Chad. Chad sputtered and I couldn't but laugh.

"You think this is funny?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe," I teased. Chad got a mischievous glint in his eyes. I jumped off his chest, predicting what he was going to do.

"Chad," I said warningly, "Don't even think about it." Chad stood up and I _ran_.

"I'm gonna get you Monroe," he said, laughing as we ran through the shallow water.

"I'd like to see you try," I yelled over my shoulder. Maybe I shouldn't have provoked him. In a second, Chad pounced on me and had me pinned to the wet sand.

"Gotcha," he said with a smirk, leaning down to give me a chaste kiss, which turned into a deeper one…until a wave crashed over us. Chad and I sat up, sputtering out water. We looked at each other…and burst out laughing.

"You're soaked," I laughed, looking at Chad. His blonde hair was plastered to his head and his red shirt clung to his body. Chad was actually pretty buff. Who knew? I knew my hair must have been a mess and my makeup was probably running. But I didn't even care.

"We'll, while we're at it…" I said, pouncing on Chad, sending him right into the shallow water.

"Payback," I giggled. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Do you Sonny?" he asked, "Do you really?" In an instant, Chad was up and lifted me into his arms, throwing me over his shoulder and wadding into deeper water. We were already soaked, it didn't make much of a difference.

"Chad, don't you dare!" I said, "Put me down!"

"Okay," Chad said and put me down. Right into the knee deep water. I surfaced, shaking my wet hair out of my face.

"Oh it's on," I said, chasing after him. Or, as much as I could run in the water. We chased after each other, splashing and pouncing on each other. Eventually, we dragged ourselves out the water, soaking wet. Chad shook out his hair like a dog, causing it to stick up in every direction. I started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Chad asked. I pointed at his head.

"Your hair looks like you stuck your finger in an electric socket," I giggled. Chad reached over, mussing up my hair.

"And so do you," I said. I reached over to mess up Chad's hair, but he grabbed my wrist, pulling me close to him into a deep kiss. I smiled and I ran my hand through Chad's already messy hair as we kissed under the night sky.

**There's **_**Their First Real Date**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
